Chibi love but last forever
by Stavri
Summary: ShizumaXNagisa.Chibi Nagisa tranferres in Astolyre Hill elementary school and meets chibi Shizuma Hanazono.They fall in love,they confess,they split with a promise.This happens all the time.But they know one thing.Even it was chibi love, it last forever.
1. Prologue

**Chibi love but last forever**

**I came back with another good idea. I hope that you will like it. It's for my favourite couple, ShizumaXNagisa. I love them both. At last i will write a story only for them. Oh and if you like it so far just drop a review so i can continue or stop. Please? Puppy eyes.**

* * *

Summary:

Aoi Nagisa and Shizuma Hanazono in a very young age. Specially in chibi age. 

The school year, in the Astoryle Hill elementary school, has started for all the yound souls. Chibi Nagisa tranferres there as a fourth year student. From the first day she meets a very beautiful girl, chibi Shizuma Hanazono. It will be love by first sight and from that moment a new story will begin between them.

Nagisa also meets chibi Tamao Suzumi. From the first time they talk a new frienship builts. But Tamao has already took an interested in chibi Rokujo Miyuki, Shizuma's best friend. Unfortunately, she is too shy to admit it.

Nagisa continues her school year by meeting new people, making new friends and having dreams for her future. But these things can't prevent her of having Shizuma in her mind all the time. She has started to fall deeply for her. And so does Shizuma, who can't let Nagisa go from her mind even a second. Even when she plays football(!) with her classmates.

The days pass and these two girls come closer. Their feelings are blooming and at the end they confess their love to each other. So the years pass with Shizuma and Nagisa together spending wonderful times in each other's arms.

Unfortunately, the time comes where Shizuma has to leave from her elementary school and go in highschool. The two girls give a promise, that one day they will meet again and regonise each other by a small neclace they wear. After that Shizuma leaves and they lose every contact.

Nagisa, years later, goes in highschool. She is more mature and more cute than she was in her chibi age. But she never forgets the promise she gave to her precious Shizuma. By a miracle, she meets her girlfriend again and they reunit under a tree, their Love tree as Shizuma has called it. But now not only their love has bloomed again but also unexplained desires awake inside their young bodies and soon they surrender to their passion.

Six years later, Shizuma has to graduate again and she gives another promise with her Nagisa, to meet some day in the future and this time live together for the rest of their lives.

Ten years pass and one more time they lose contat with each other. But the god of love has different plans for them and he brings them together one more but last time. Nagisa is mature and more beautiful than before. Shizuma looks dangerously attractive. They reunit again and this time they promise never separate from each other.

Soon a very happy ending finds those two. But their love doesn't end there. Even though it was a chibi love, it will last forever.

* * *


	2. A new transferred student

**Chibi love but last forever**

**Hi guys. I'm sorry for late updating. Here is my first chapter. Enjoy it and please review before leaving. For the safe of humanity.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new tranferred student

(Opening)

_Yureru HATO ga furiko no youni (_This waving heart swings like a pendulum)

_Migi de tokimeku hidari de Sadness (_Throbbing to the right then sadness to the left)  
_Amaku torokete ima setsunaku (_So sweetly charmed, let's look at)

_Mitsume aimashou (_Each other achingly, right now)

_Otome Jyunjyou ki subomi da nante (_Young girls :: Purity :: Flower buds)

_Sonna KOTOBA jya ari fureteru (_That comparison is just stereotyping because)

_Datte bimyou na modokashisa o dareka wakatte! (_Could somebody explain why there's also this little irritating feeling inside?)

_Maze adokenai KIMOCHI demo otona no koi ni (_Maze even if it is a pure innocent feeling)

_Yes yoku niteru TOKO mo aru kono atsusa wa (_Yes there's this burning (passion) that likens it to an adult form of love)

_Akogare yori akogare ijyou no (_I'm holding onto a dream that's more than)

_Yume wo idaiteru (_Just sole desire)  
_Dakara shoujo jya irarenai hodo ai o yobu (_Because I call out to a love that makes me not needing to be a young girl anymore)

_Watashi dake jya watashi dake jyanai (_It's not just... it's not just me)

_Minna hajiraitsutsu tomerarenai (_There's nothing to stop everyone from it even if they deny it*)

_Naze aitaku naru no? (_Why do I want to see you so much?)

* * *

Monday morning. The sun had come up from very early. People had already come out from their caves...uhm...homes to go to work or for some shopping. Somewhere far, very far from here, in Astolyre Hill Elementary School, in particular, some people had already started working. Today was going to be the first day for school and students had started to come.

Astolyre Hill Elementary School was an old school but with good teachers and a library full with all kind of smart books. Many children passed from there and they became the best students of their age. What can i say? That school some how provided knowledge in all her glory.

Monday was a usually day like all the others. Soon the entire school was full with noices ans laughs of the yound evils...souls...who had come to learn...punished their teachers...make friends...hey give me my cookie back...and if they were lucky fell in love...baby have i told you how beautiful you are today?

Cough...cough...Anyway, something i didn't mension was that Astolyre Hill Elementary School was a school only for girls. No man, boy or something that looks like a man could step their foot in there. A paradise full with female angels.

That morning our protagonist Aoi Nagisa had woke up excitedly and happy fot her first day. She had just transferrred from Fuuka Elementary School, which was an all-girls school too, in Astolyre Hill Elementary school cause her father had taken a very good job in another town and couldn't stayed for long in their family town.

Nagisa was sad cause she was going to lose her old friends and her old girlfriend Kuga Natsuki but things happened. Besides in her new school would make new friends and she might found a new lover.

She took her bag, with her new books inside, and got in her mother's car. In no time the car started and drove away.

* * *

Somewhere else in Tokyo, a young girl with green eyes and silver hair was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a young woman wearing maid's uniform, came inside the girl's room. She stood next to the girl's bed and shook her lightly.

''Miss Shizuma. Miss Shizuma wake up'' said the maid.

''Five more minutes'' murmured Shizuma.

''It's your first day at school. You don't want to be late''

''Fuck you'' said Shizuma.

The maid blushed.

''I sould go and tell it to your father. He wouldn't like it''

''I don't care''

''Miss Shizuma if you stand up right now, i promise i will read you a chapter from your favourite yuri manga tonight''

''I'm up'' said Shizuma who had fully woke up.

The maide laughed. She had just found a sensitive spot.

''Your uniform is ready. Should i prepare the shower for you?''

''Yep. And make it quickly''

''Of course Miss Shizuma''

The maid turned her back and went out of the room. Shizuma didn't stop starring at maid's butt until she was out of sight.

''Damm did i die and went to heaven? Well it's time to stand up'' said Shizuma.

She pushed the covers away from her and strenched. Today was going to be the begin of a very beautiful day.

* * *

Half hour later, Nagisa's mother stopped the car in front of the school's gates. Her mother sighed and looked at her.

''I'm sorry honey. It's your first day at school and we are late.'' said her mother

''It's ok mom. I don't believe that teachers will scold me. I'm new here'' said Nagisa.

''But this is not Fuuka, it's Astolyre Hill. It's different''

''It's ok mum. Really, i will be fine''

''Ok. Have a nice day baby and see you at lunch''

''Okey mom''

Nagisa kissed her mother's cheek and got out of the car.

* * *

Somewhere not far from the spot that Nagisa's mother's car stopped, a black limousine stopped too. The door open and a maid got outside. Shizuma was the next one who followed.

''I'm telling you this daughter'' said a male from inside the car. ''No one, ever, in Hanazono family failed in his carrer either at school or work. I don't want you to be the first to do such a thing''

Shizuma sighed.

''Ok father. You have told me this one hundred times.'' said Shizuma.

''And i will keep telling it to you until you are mature enough to understanding it'' said her father.

''Fine. I will do my best. Happy?''

''A lot. Now go over there and show them who you are''

''Ok''

''See at lunch baby''

''Ok'' said Shizuma now starring at maid's butt.

''And one ore thing''

''What?''

''Stop starring out our's maid butt!''

Shizuma froze and blushed the same time.

''You are in public for god's sake!''

''Gomen father''

''Mmm, Hanna get in the car. We have a meeting to attend to''

''Yes sir'' said the maid.

The maid got in the car. Shizuma sighed and started walking. Having a father like him sometimes was a miracle and sometimes a curse.

* * *

Nagisa was about to get inside the school until a voice prevented her. A female voice who suprisely was singing.

_''You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss_

_but you know, but you know that you_

_can't fight the moonlight_

_deep in the dark you will surrender your heart_

_but you know, but you know that you_

_can't you fight the moonlight no,_

_you can't fight it, it's gonna get into your heart''_

The voice was so beautiful, like an angel's. Nagisa turned to see the owner of this voice and what she saw made her eyes wided.

_Oh my God. That's the girl who was singing so beautiful? I can't believe it. And she is so gorgeous, thought Nagisa._

Nagisa shook her head. She shouldn't have these ideas for a girl she never met before.

_But who is she?_

Shizuma kept singing like nothing happened. She had no idea that someone was looking at her until she bumped into someone.

''Hey, watch where you-'' said Shizuma

Shizuma eyes wided when she looked at the person who had bumped into.

_My, what a beautiful girl. I never saw her before. Is she a newly here? She has such beautiful eyes and lovely red hair. I never see something like this before. Who she may be?, thought Shizuma._

''Hi'' said Nagisa.

''Hi.'' said Shizuma.

''Sorry for bumped into you''

''No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who has fault''

''My name is Nagisa. Aoi Nagisa''

''Mine is Hanazono Shizuma. But you can call me Shizuma or Shizu.''

''Nice to meet you Shizuma''

''Me too. New here?''

''Yea. I just tranferred from Fuuka Elementary school''

''Oh and what year you are in?''

''Fourth. You?''

''Fifth''

''You are one year older than me''

''Yep''

Then Nagisa looked at her watch. She was ten minuted late.

''Oh no. I'm late. What i'm going to tell to my teachers?''

''Don't be panicked. They will not kill you, since you are new here''

''What about you?''

''Well they know that i'm always late, so they don't do anything''

''Oh''

''Uhm, would you mind if i come with you? You might get lost''

''What about your class?''

''I have gymnastic right now. And i hate it. It wouldn't hurt if i miss a part of it''

''Ok then. I wouldn't mind''

''Let's go Nagisa''

Nagisa blushed hearing Shizuma calling her by her name. They got inside the gates and moved to Nagisa's classroom.

* * *

All the way no one of the two said anything. Nagisa was blushing like crazy. She couldn't believe that a goddess like Shizuma talked to her and now was walking with her until her classroom. From the other side, Shizuma was admiring secretly the cute girl she had next to her. She liked her. She had not idea why but she liked her.

Five minutes later the two young girls were standing in front of Nagisa's classroom. The first one who broke the silence was Shizuma.

''Here we are'' said Shizuma.

''Arigatou Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''It's not a big deal. I was glad to help such a cute girl like you''

Nagisa blushed more. Shizuma smiled.

''You look more cute when you are blushing''

That made Nagisa turned into four shapes of red.

''Oh by the way, i didn't ask you. What lesson you have now?''

''Cooking''

''Oh, nice. I never had a good relationship with kitchen. Once i tried to fry some eggs but unfortunately i burned them. Not only that, i burned my grandmother's cat's tail.''

Nagisa laughed.

''It wasn't my fault. That stupid cat didn't let me on my own a second. She was bothering me all the time.''

Nagisa laughed more. Shizuma started to laugh too. Then they looked at each other.

''Arigatou Shizuma''

''I told you it's not a big deal.''

''Not for that. For meeting you. You are very good and kind''

''I was just doing my job''

Nagisa moved close to Shizuma. Shizuma seeing her doing this, felt her cheeks blushing. It was the first time a girl approached her. She was usually her the one who approached them first. Nagisa moved even more and kissed Shizuma on her cheek. Shizuma felt her heart beating fast. The same felt Nagisa too. They looked at each other deeply in the eyes.

Suddenly someone opened the classroom's door and a young girl with long black hair ran outside. She wasn't very careful as she pushed Nagisa, who ended up in Shizuma's arms. They both blushed hard from the closeness.

Another girl who had long blue hair came outside from the classroom holding an egg in one of her hands. Her hair were covered with sugar and some flavour.

''Come back Yaya-chan. I swear if i catch you i will kill you.'' said the blue hair girl.

Then the girl turned her back to leave until she saw Shizuma and Nagisa.

''Oh, good morning Shizuma'' siad the girl.

''Good morning Tamao. Did Yaya-chan do it again?'' said Shizuma who now let Nagisa free.

''I'm afraid yea. And i had already a shower this morning.''

''This is Nagisa. She a transferred student.''

''A newly''

''Yep. And she has cooking lessons too. I leave her into your hands. Take care of her''

''I will.''

''Ok. See you later Nagisa.''

''Bye Shizuma''

Shizuma was about to leave until...

''Oh and Tamao do you want to give my regards to Miyuki?''

Tamao blushed. Shizuma giggled and left, not before give a last gaze to Nagisa. Nagisa looked at Tamao confused.

''Hi my name is Tamao'' said Tamao who was now looking at her.

''I'm Nagisa'' said Nagisa.

''I know. I would shake hands with you, but mine are little dirty. So, shall we go inside?''

''Okey. Nice to meet you Tamao''

''The pleasure is mine Nagisa''

The two girls went inside. Soon the black hair girl with the name Yaya-chan joined them too.

* * *

Shizuma snicked like a cat into the gym without anyone seeing her. She changed very quickly and went to do some exercises.

''One more time you are late Shizuma'' said a girl next to her.

''Give me some break Miyuki. Besides i was just helping a girl'' saif Shizuma.

''Another excuse?'' said Miyuki.

''No. I'm telling the truth. I swear to my maid's butt that i'm telling the truth.''

Miyuki rolled her eyes and kept exercising.

* * *

**So, how is my first chapter? Good or bad? Review, so i will know. **


End file.
